Change of Heart
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: [Commission] "When we were just kids, had someone told me we'd end up together, I'd have called them crazy." It just went to show that you never knew what a small, awkward moment in time could become.
1. Chapter 1

This is a multi-chaptered commission for **ObeliskX.** I hope you love it!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Thanks go to **GrimGrave** and **Espada Harribel** for their beta work.

* * *

If there was one thing that Kanako had learned at the all-girls Catholic school, Ame no Kisaki, it was that girls were wicked, cunning creatures. Which was exactly why having Mariya walk around like THAT was such a bad idea.

The brunette glared daggers at passersby as she walked behind her blond lover. Mariya hadn't changed much since high school. He was still prettier than any girl Kanako had ever seen and as such, he attracted a lot of (unwanted) attention from men and women alike.

People who admired and desired Mariya's beauty. Beautiful means valuable, after all, in today's society.

People who had the gall to stop Mariya and ask for his number or flirt openly with him until Kanako's open glowering made them feel uncomfortable.

People who didn't know he was actually a boy beneath the collared crop top-mini skirt combination. Could that even be called a mini skirt? What was smaller than mini? What about... nano skirt?

While she'd been lost in contemplation Kanako missed the exact moment Mariya stopped walking and ran into his back, nearly knocking the short blond over.

"Watch where you're going." That sharp tone made Kanako's stomach flutter. That wasn't normal, was it? Then again, high school had skewed her perception of "normal."

"S-sorry." She could feel a nosebleed coming on. The combination of thigh high stockings and evening gloves would have looked strange on anyone else, but Mariya could have pulled off anything he put on his slender body. Though the gap between top and skirt exposed toned abdominal muscles, Mariya was still incredibly feminine, the majority of flaxen locks cascading around his shoulders with twin pigtails in his usual style. He was smooth and slender and _mmmmph_.

"Your nose is bleeding, pervert."

So it was. Kanako patted her pockets for the tissues she always carried on her and staunched the flow of crimson. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked, her voice muffled.

Mariya pointed to the pier, where the carnival had set up shop for the summer. Rides flashed with colourful lights and the air was full of the smell of frying foods and the laughter of carnival goers. Normally, Kanako would be thrilled to be on such a fun date, but with Mariya dressed like that... in a crowd?!

"Hey, wait up!" Mariya had resumed walking and was already halfway to the ticket booth. "Mariya, waiiiiit!"

* * *

' _Small world_ ,' Kanako thought sourly. They'd run into several old classmates, each of which had gushed about Mariya's appearance.

Why was he wearing that anyway? He looked like he belonged in a club or at a party, not out and about on the town.

When one girl got particularly brave, running a hand over Mariya's midsection and marveling at how he was in _amazing_ shape, Kanako said, loudly, "The lines aren't getting any shorter, Mariya. We should get going."

The girls waved as they walked off and Kanako made sure she put a possessive arm around the blond's waist, though she removed it when Mariya looked at her sideways.

"You jealous or something?"

"No."

"Liar. I can see it on your face."

"..."

"Oh my God, Kanako, that's hilarious." He smirked and flounced his hair. "Relax. I wouldn't let these idiots touch me anyway."

Right.

Kanako actually wasn't one for rides, but she couldn't say no to the way crimson eyes sparkled as Mariya pointed to the largest rollercoaster—two upside down loops and a billion foot drop—and demanded that they ride it. So they joined the line and she made her peace with God with every step they made through the rope maze leading up to it.

Finally they were at the head of the line. The rollercoaster rushed by, kicking up wind in its wake and consequently lifting Mariya's mini skirt. He was quick to grab at the hem, but not quick enough to stop Kanako from seeing the cute polka dot panties that covered his cute little butt and she had to hold a hand to her face to stop blood from dripping onto her blouse.

Her head spun, likely as a result of the sudden and substantial blood loss, and she had to sit down.

' _Is this how I die?'_ she wondered when a gorgeous blond angel stooped next to her, brow furrowed with concern. Golden tresses tickled her nose, smelling sweetly of strawberries and she smiled goofily. ' _I'm okay with this.'_

"Idiot..." People around them were murmuring, half concerned and half nosey. "Come on."

The world was a blurry and unstable place as Kanako was moved to a more secluded spot and had blood wiped from her nose. She had to blink a few times to get her eyes (not to mention brain) to register the fact that the angel was in fact Mariya and her heart raced. For a rare moment, Mariya's expression was totally unguarded, crimson eyes examining her with the intensity of a physician. He was completely and utterly gorgeous and Kanako found herself falling deeper in love with the little tyrant.

Just as soon as she had recovered enough to stand, however, Mariya's haughty facade was firmly back in place. "Great. Now we have to wait for the next group because of you."

"Sorry..."

"Tch. Come on. You're getting me lunch."

...

It was such a nice day they sat at a table outside, beneath an umbrella that cast a shadow to protect Mariya's fair skin.

Though he had said "lunch" he seemed more interested in the dessert menu and after a long moment of consideration, he ordered some fancy sounding dessert and a cup of tea. Kanako, for the record, got a salad. She had no idea how Mariya managed to stay in the shape he did with the way he ate...

"Mm..." Speaking of which, crimson eyes were closed blissfully as he licked crème from the corner of his mouth. Kanako's jaw dropped as he proceeded to devour the rest of his dessert, licking up the sticky mess it left behind and making positively indecent sounds. Wet heat suffused the spot between her thighs and she bit her lip, wishing desperately that his talented tongue was doing /that/ between them. Her fork clattered to the ground, forgotten, and it is as only then that the blond seemed to remember she was there. "What?"

Her nose was bleeding again. She excused herself and hurried to the bathroom, where she cleaned herself up before returning to her date. Mariya gave her a dubious look, but didn't comment.

"How did your entrance exam go?"

Good? Kanako wasn't actually sure. She didn't feel confident and upon saying as much, received an irritated frown. "Don't say that, dumbass. I date the best of the best. You'll be fine."

His confidence, though voiced so callously, was heartwarming. Kanako smiled, hiding the expression behind her water. "How about you?"

"I got into three of the four I applied for. I don't think I'm going into the overseas study program; it's too much of a hassle. I'm still waiting on my first choice to get back to me."

Kanako breathed a sigh of relief. The overseas option had sat like a stone in her stomach and the mere thought of Mariya moving away made her chest hurt. Of course, she would never try to dissuade Mariya from something that he truly wanted, but that didn't mean she had to like his decision. "That's great."

"Tch. Did you expect otherwise?"

No, not really. Mariya got whatever he put his mind to. He was as brilliant as he was beautiful and Kanako would never stop thanking the powers that be for uniting them.

"...Why are you smiling like that?'

Whoops. There was no use being sentimental aloud; he'd just tease her mercilessly. "Did you want to go shopping while we're out?"

Mariya raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a place in mind?"

Actually, yes.

There was a little strip mall not too far from the pier with boutiques that had a wide selection of cute and exotic outfits.

Eventually, they ended up at a place that sold lingerie and the blond scoffed when Kanako lingered outside. "Are you going in or not?"

She started, quickly pulling the door to open and waiting politely for Mariya to go in first. The whole place was draped in lace and satin in a wide variety of colours. There were several young women perusing the shelves and a saleswoman greeted them with a bright smile.

While Mariya gave her an idea of what sorts of things he liked, Kanako browsed the aisles, her eyes wide as she beheld garments that she'd never even dare consider wearing. How did women even wear such skimpy things? Panties that were mere string, corsets that laced up tight to create the ideal waist, brassier that...

She paused, picking up the item that had caught her attention. This would look really... Really good on Mariya.

The question was: would he wear it?

...

"God, you're such a pervert."

That may be, but he was still trying it on, wasn't he?

Kanako held her breath, fighting against the nosebleed that threatened to send her running to the restroom for the umpteenth time. She didn't want to miss a moment of pale skin cupped lovingly by sheer lace.

"That's adorable," the saleswoman gushed. "That colour really suits you, young lady."

Mariya smirked, his confidence unshaken despite the fact that he was standing in the hallway in undies. "What do _you_ think, Kanako?"

He faced the brunette, hands clasped over the slight bulge Kanako could just barely make out in his panties, and she suddenly felt faint. She powered through it, managing to croak, "Looks really nice."

"You sure it's not too small?" The little triangles of the bra he had picked out barely covered his nipples. In fact, the material was so thin, she could see that they were hard. It wasn't that cold in here, was it? Because Kanako was sweating.

"N-not at all..."

"What other colours do you have?" Mariya asked the saleswoman, smirking at Kanako as he spoke.

"I'll go and bring you a few more."

As her footsteps faded, Mariya strode over to Kanako. He stopped just shy of touching her, the scent of the strawberry bodywash he used filling the space between them.

"Are you sure it's not too small?" He bit his lip, tugging at the strap over his shoulder. It fell, and with it the cup dipped, exposing his nipple completely. "Oops..."

She was going to pass out. Was that the little minx's intention? Kanako grabbed Mariya by the hand, dragging him towards the dressing room he'd used. She bolted the door behind them, lowering herself to her knees and pulling down striped panties in the same motion.

"What're you—"

He was hard, the tease. He'd been getting off on her reactions all day if the pre-cum that dribbled from the mushroom tip was anything to go by. Kanako shot him a disapproving frown before leaning in and enveloping his manhood in wet heat.

Mariya released a muffled groan, burying his hands in dark hair as he pushed his hips forward. They didn't have long before the lady came back; she had to make this quick.

Kanako deep-throated his dick, her nose brushing against the golden curls at the base as she bobbed her head. She got a strange pleasure out of the almost suffocating sensation of having her throat fucked, his slow bucking serving to test the limits of her gag reflex. She dragged her tongue along the underside as she pulled away, swirling it around the tip before swallowing him down to the base again, repeating the sequence until she couldn't anymore.

Kanako pulled away, breathing hard, and switched to jerking him off to give her aching jaw a break. She focused on the sensitive head, pressing kisses around it as she massaged his shaft. By the time she'd kissed her way along his length and begun to nip and lick smooth-shaven balls, Mariya was whining and gyrating his hips, his grip on her hair tight to the point of it being painful.

"Miss?" _Knock, knock._ The sound made them both jump, though Kanako didn't stop moving her hand even as Mariya glared daggers. Fortunately, it was one of the stalls where the wall met the floor, otherwise they might have been found out. She tilted her head towards the door with a meaningful look and the blond made an exasperated sound before saying, "Can I have a... Minute?"

"Of course. Did your friend leave?"

Mariya bucked as Kanako licked around the tip of his penis, the silken feel of his panties rubbing against his balls as she fondled him through them sending a thrill along his spine. "She, ah, went to look for more stuff, I-I think."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back."

By the time her footsteps had faded, Mariya's abdominal muscles were clenching, a low groan leaving him as he came in Kanako's mouth. The brunette didn't flinch as he grabbed her hair, relaxing her throat so that she didn't waste a drop. When at last he'd finished, Kanako sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she surveyed her handiwork: Mariya had slumped into the chair in the corner of the room as he tried to catch his breath.

Kanako popped a piece of gum into her mouth. Not that she minded his taste, but she didn't need anyone smelling him on her breath. She stole a quick kiss, giggling when the blond threw a brassier in her direction, and left Mariya to clean up while she took his purchases to the register.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few months later...**

Kanako's phone buzzed and she hesitated before raising it to view the screen. Her confident pace slowed to a stumble and she lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as blood threatened to stain her blouse. A passing student tapped her on the shoulder and she nearly threw her phone, she was so startled.

"Is everything okay?" The speaker was a young man, a single eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Y-yeah. Can I help you?"

"You dropped this."

"Oh, um, thanks..." She knew her cheeks were ruddy, hence the look she was receiving, and she squeaked another thank you before rushing off.

Once she was a safe distance from further disturbances, she dared to glance down at her phone again: an image of Mariya in a half-buttoned blouse and a skirt lifted slightly to reveal that he wasn't wearing panties was on the screen—the last in a series of lewd shots she'd received throughout the day.

The first, which featured Mariya's long legs in sheer stockings, had been sent around 8 o'clock that morning. Kanako's study buddy had caught sight of it before she could hide her phone beneath her text book, but she had managed to pass it off as a wrong number. Imagining him wearing _just_ those succeeded in distracting her for the rest of the session.

The second, which featured a more frisky Mariya with his legs splayed, lace panties doing very little to conceal the bulge within them, had come in around 11am. Kanako had forgotten to turn off the ringer and her austere professor, seeking to make an example of her, had confiscated it for the duration of class. The last thing she needed was for the man to see pop-up notification and realize what a pervert she was.

And now this? Clearly he didn't have classes today and had nothing better to do than to rile her up while she was unable to get her hands on him.

Now that she had an actual moment to shoot him a reply, she wasn't sure what to say. Chastise him? It wasn't as though she hadn't enjoyed looking, but there was a time and place for everything. He was making today very, very challenging for her and the worst part was he was likely getting off on it.

With a sigh, Kanako brought her phone to her ear.

 _"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"_

"I'm on my lunch break. What are you doing...?"

 _"Just laying in bed. Naked."_

Her cheeks heated and she glanced around out though she knew no one else could hear him. "O-oh?"

" _Mhm_..." A soft gasp made the fine hairs at the nape of Kanako's neck stand on end. _"I'm a little busy, actually. Did you need something?"_

A new pair of underwear, perhaps. She'd totally forgotten why she'd even called in the first place. "I'll, um, let you get back to it then."

" _Later_."

 ***Click***

A moment later her phone buzzed, the image on screen one of the blonde smirking, his pale skin contrasting beautifully with the dark sheets on his bed. He was completely naked, his naughty bits concealed by conveniently draped bits of sheet.

Mariya would be the death of her.

* * *

Mariya squirmed, but the silk ropes binding his legs and arms had been anchored to the bed posts so that was all the movement he could manage. A pretty pink shade coloured his cheeks, embarrassment warring with lust as Kanako pulled his panties down to his thighs.

His legs were lifted and bound together, his arms secured at his lower back, leaving his bared nether regions at the mercy of the vibrating wand Kanako was running along the sensitive skin of his sac.

"H-hey! Watch where you're sticking that," he snapped, squirming in earnest as the toy approached the pucker between pale ass cheeks. It was cute how he kept up that haughty attitude even as it twitched eagerly. She turned up the speed and Mariya yelped, hips bucking. "Stop it...!"

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands." She did stop, however, to give him a moment to catch his breath, and rooted through their toy box to procure a cock ring. She reached between Mariya's legs, ignoring his feeble protests, and slipped it over the head of his penis, pushing it down until it sat snugly at the base.

"Kanako, wait—"

As soon as she flipped it on, the blonde let out a breathy moan and he bit his lip soon after to stifle the little whimpers that escaped as he rocked his hips. Kanako smirked, lending him a hand and taking a firm hold on his length so that every buck created sweet friction. She kissed her lover, luxuriating in the feel of their tongues sliding against one another. The heated, unfocused look in crimson eyes when she pulled away made her inner muscles clench.

"I want to hear your voice."

"Go.. _Mm_.. to hell!"

Always so stubborn. After another visit to the toy box, Kanako rubbed lube-coated fingers against Mariya's puckered entrance before sinking a single digit inside, up to the knuckle. He may have protested every step of the way, but the greedy way his ass swallowed up a second finger made it obvious that he was very much into this. After a few thrusts, she deemed him ready and inserted a small butt plug, the end of which was a fluffy tail, and he tensed.

He was still scowling, but the alluring way he bucked and squirmed made her lean in and kiss him again, a pleased sound escaping her at his ardor. Kanako tugged at his tail, swallowing the whimper the action produced, then reached up and began to undo the buttons of Mariya's blouse. The bra beneath it was generously padded, but the gap between it and his pecs was large enough so that she could tease sensitive nipples.

Pale pink buds stood sweetly at attention, begging to be sucked and pinched, and Kanako broke away from the blond's lips to do just that. She licked one while she pinched and twisted its twin, earning a high pitched whimper from Mariya. He arched into her touch, the vibrations around the base of his manhood driving him steadily insane even as his ass clamped down around the bulb-shaped toy within.

He couldn't cum-not until she removed the vibrating ring that clamped like a vice around the base of his penis. Not until she _let_ him.

Mariya flinched when Kanako used the tickler she had set aside to trace along his ribs, a laugh-snort escaping him as he tried to avoid the sensation. She ghosted feathers along his thighs and under his taint, watching intently as he wriggled and panted, a flush spreading from his face to his shoulders.

"Ka-na-ko!" Mariya managed between a mess of moans and giggles. "Cut it out...!"

She silenced his protests with a searing kiss, flicking the feathers over sensitive nipples and downward. He was always so vocal in and out of the bedroom—it was actually her favourite things about the blond.

When the tickler made contact with his groin, Mariya cried out loudly. His cock was flushed a rosy hue, the head leaking precum like a faucet. He'd explode the moment she took the cock ring off.

"Are you ready to ask nicely?"

He mumbled something, muscles tensed to the point of trembling as he fought against his bindings.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up."

"Please..." Kanako's breath hitched at the pleading note that crept into the blond's voice. He was just too damn cute, refusing to meet her gaze even as he begged. "Fuck me, Kanako."

"Are you going to be a good little slut?" She'd pay hell later for teasing him like this, but it was well worth the way fair cheeks darkened.

"Y-yes..."

"Yes, what?" She shifted the butt plug, thrusting shallowly, and he squealed.

"Yes. Yes!" Mariya groaned. "Fuck me like a good little slut...!"

When she pulled the toy loose, Mariya shivered like a leaf, but she didn't give him a moment to adjust before she slid the narrower end of a double-sided dildo into him. He whined, wriggling, and Kanako straddled the other end of the toy. She was so wet it slid in easily, the sensation of being stretched and filled making her whimper. She didn't have time to luxuriate in the sensation, however, as the greedy blond began to buck, the movement pushing the dildo deeper into them both.

She released the ropes that kept his legs up, but not the ones that kept them together, keeping them upright as she drove the toy home. Mariya preferred doggy style, but this way she could see that pretty face as he panted and cried out, bouncing on the dildo the way a "good little slut" should. Every bounce drove the end that was inside Kanako deeper and she sank her nails into pale thighs, her pussy making wet sounds as they rutted against each other.

"Take it off," Mariya begged, arching his back so that the dildo could penetrate deeper. His eyes rolled back, ecstasy leaving him in little grunts of exertion as he bounced. "Please... Let me cum..."

Kanako mewled, orgasm creeping closer in electric arcs. The toy was so deep, thick and hard against a spot that made her see stars. She was close. So close. She groped her chest as she thrust into Mariya, the pain-pleasure of roughly tugged nipples enough to send her over the edge. The blond thrashed, struggling against his bindings and ultimately bruising his wrists, until Kanako reached around and pulled off the cock ring. Shortly after, Mariya cried out, his penis twitching as he finally achieved climax, splattering his tummy with sticky cum.

...

After they'd cleaned up, Kanako spooned behind Mariya, who was too tuckered out to even pretend to dislike the contact. She pressed kisses to a slender shoulder, smiling when the blond made a soft sound. They cuddled for a while, just basking in the afterglow, until Mariya stirred.

"Hey, you."

"Mm... Time izzit?"

"Late. Did you have something to do tomorrow?"

"Shizu's coming home." He yawned, snuggling back into her. "I should start cleaning up."

The brunette glanced around the room at the mess they had made. The rest of the house had also been thrown into disarray during their weekend romp, meaning there would be an early morning rush to make sure everything was pristine.

Which meant there wasn't much time left for them to fool around.

"Round two?" Kanako kissed the shell of his ear, reaching around to grasp his burgeoning erection.

Mariya growled, flipping her into her back and straddling her waist. He would need to grab a condom from the nightstand, but before that...

"Payback time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Few Years Later...**

It had been a hectic month of planning and meetings with tailors, dress fitters, florists and caterers. They'd hired a photographer and made appointments with their stylist of four years, a fabulous young woman who would handle both hair and makeup. They'd visited a dozen venues, populated a guest list, sent out invitations, arranged for accommodations for those who would be playing a part in the ceremony, and basically given up sleeping for at least a week and a half.

Colours were debated, music for their first dance as newlyweds was selected, and the decorator was informed of their vision. Their registry was filled with selections from the bride and the groom, then gutted by a critical Mariya who cited that they should only ask for the essentials.

Everything had to be perfect.

The entire ordeal had been a massive headache, and the couple was exhausted-which was why these bachelorette parties were so important. It was a chance to decompress and destress before the big day; a chance to get their thoughts together now that the whirlwind of activity had abated.

...

"I can't believe you're getting married, Mariya."

A chorus of agreements followed, and Mariya himself couldn't help but agree.

Why Kanako? The little pervert had been so persistent during high school, and it had eventually worn him down into saying yes after being asked out for the hundredth time. He was glad he had given the girl a chance because she had been sweet and attentive and more than willing to feed Mariya's rather ravenous sexual appetite. He'd heard the whole soul mate spiel before and thought it was incredibly stupid of people to think that they could find themselves in another person, but Kanako was probably the closest thing to that... if you could believe in such things.

Mariya shook his head and sipped the fruity mixed drink that had been set down in front of him by the hunky bartender. The other girls had been swooning over the petorals and abs they got a peek of as he moved about, the front of his shirt totally unbuttoned, but he seemed keen on winning the attentions of the one person who wasn't at all interested.

' _Good luck, buddy.'_

As if he had heard Mariya, or perhaps seen the blond looking at him, the bartender swaggered over. "You the bride?"

Mariya nodded, curtly. Best not to give this guy any reason to think he was even remotely interested.

"Shame." He eyed Mariya up as though he was starving and the blond was a five course meal. No, that wasn't accurate. As though he was a wolf and Mariya was a lamb to slaughter. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

' _Careful, I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing.'_ Mariya snorted at his own joke and the guy took that as an invitation to lean against the counter and chat some more. ' _Great.'_

"Thanks."

"Your husband-to-be is a lucky man."

" _She_ is, yes."

Wrong choice. The man's eyes lit up and Mariya could practically hear those fake-ass moans women made in girl-on-girl porn. "You only get married once, you know. Now's the night to get it all out of your system."

' _You only—what the hell kind of logic is that?!_ ' "It?"

"You ever been with a man?"

' _Poor fool.'_ Mariya had to wonder what he would say if he knew the "lovely young lady" he was hitting on had a dick. "Not interested, dude."

He smiled coolly as he grabbed his drink and retreated to the relative safety of his girlfriends. It had been nice of Hikari to offer her home to the group of giggling, tipsy women. They'd been nibbling at snacks and drinking all afternoon and they had a spa and movie night planned.

Mariya strongly suspected he'd end up getting a lap dance from the bartender, who's name he had already forgotten, by the time the night was over. While that wasn't his cup of tea, he wasn't going to decline if that made the girls happy. Though that did make him think...

Strippers were the norm at these functions, weren't they? Given that Kanako was the designated groom, he had to wonder what she and her friends were doing. She'd better not let any women of ill repute touch her if she knew what was good for her. A mental image of Kanako very awkwardly avoiding looking at the jiggling bosom of a half-naked stripper made Mariya smirk.

She'd always been like that. In fact, it's what Mariya liked about her most.

/ _Kanako shifted from one foot to another, torn between running away from the situation and stammering awkwardly. She didn't necessarily choose the latter, but that was how she responded to the girl who was holding out a simple white envelope, her head bowed. She was probably a hundred times more anxious than Kanako was given that she was the one confessing her affections._

 _Unfortunately, the curriculum hadn't included "graceful rejection," so she was totally at a loss as to how to preserve her underclassmen feelings._

 _With shaking hands, Kanako took the note, squeaking a nigh-inaudible thank you. Why had she gone and said that?_

 _Rather than dash off, the girl was staring at her with hopeful blue eyes. Was she expected to read it right here and now?_

 _As she skimmed lines of beautifully penned sentiments, her mission blurred. This wasn't who she wanted to read such florid words from. Not that her love interest would ever return her feelings, but she had held out from dating up until now because she still had a silly little thing called hope._

 _"I, uh..." She couldn't very well say what was on her mind. It was far too embarrassing. "Sorry. I can't... I don't..."_

 _Blue eyes welled up, threatening to spill over, and Kanako's already stilted word flow came to a halt. What was she supposed to do here?_

 _"You heard her: she's not interested," a new, confident voice said. "Now scram."_

 _They both turned to look at Mariya, whose presence dominated the previously deserted corridor. Crimson eyes watched dispassionately as the underclassman slunk away, her tail between her legs, then they focused on Kanako and made her heart race. Her pretty blond knight waved away her 'thank you,' turning his back and making as if to walk away._

 _"Wait!"_

 _Kanako gave chase, only to step squarely onto the love letter she had dropped and slip. Her forward momentum sent her crashing into Mariya, whose smaller form was easily and instantly pinned._

 _"..." She swore she hadn't meant to place her hand directly on his crotch as she extricated herself._

 _"..." If looks could kill._ /

"We're so happy for you, Kanako!"

That and jealousy were the most commonly expressed responses to her upcoming nuptials. A few of the people she'd stayed in touch with since high school had been absolutely floored that she had managed to tame the likes of the blond tyrant.

Kanako smiled and thanked them, but her mind was elsewhere. That memory was far from pleasant, given that she had made a complete and utter fool of herself, but she was happy that it had happened, nonetheless, because it had brought her and Mariya closer together. After he had finally calmed down, she had confessed for what had to be the hundredth time and furious and flushed, he had actually agreed to an apology lunch. It just went to show that you never knew what a small, awkward moment in time could become.

"A toast to Kanako!"

The brunette raised her champagne flute, which was wisely filled with sparkling water, and glanced out the window. They'd rented a limo, its destination unknown to Kanako. There had been several clubs along their path of debauchery; plenty of drinking and dancing and otherwise acting like fools. Anything Kanako had asked for, they had done their best to make it happen. It was nice to be the centre of attention like this, but she missed Mariya.

The very real, incredibly momentous occasion that loomed on the horizon didn't intimidate her, rather it excited her. Had someone told her in high school that she would get to spend the rest of her life with Mariya Shidō, she would have never believed them. And now that it was actually happening?

She couldn't wait for the weekend. Was it selfish to want the night to hurry up and end?

* * *

Their friends and family were all in attendance, but the only thing that Kanako could see was Mariya as he made his way down the aisle. She only knew because of their plans that a flower girl had sprinkled roses along the path he tread and that his sister was the ring-bearer who walked dutifully behind him. He had no one to give him away and he didn't need to; he owned the aisle like a runway as he sashayed down it, the train of his dress carried by two pretty young "women"—people like him he'd met at school.

Kanako had never seen him look more beautiful: light blue amethysts twinkled around his slender throat and decorated the bust of his dress. He had even agreed to a bit of makeup, so fair cheeks were dusted pink and cat eyeliner made his features all the more feminine. Kanako was so lovestruck that she didn't notice the appreciative way crimson orbs raked down her frame. Her tuxedo had been perfectly fitted to her figure, the black outer coat contrasting with the baby blue vest within. There was no mistaking that she was a woman, technical groom or not, as the years had been kind to her, filling in supple curves while still maintaining her girlish slenderness.

Mariya had never felt more in lo—attracted to the young woman. He drew even with Kanako, turning to face her head-on and she smiled. She looked happy and it made Mariya happy. It took both of them a moment to realise that the Officiant had been speaking.

"... No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that—through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; by learning to appreciate your differences and, by learning to make the important things matter, to let go of the rest. This ceremony affirms the choice to you both make to stand together as lifemates and partners. Will you, Kanako, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

 _Gulp_. "I will."

"And will you, Mariya, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

 _Smirk_. "I will."

"The couple has written their own vows." They shared a look, losing themselves in each other once again until the older man cleared his throat. "Mariya, would you like to start?"

A ripple of laughter went through the audience, a gentle confirmation that their absentmindedness had indeed been noticed.

His cheeks heating, Mariya cleared his throat. "I, uh..."

"I'll start," Kanako said, coming to his rescue. She didn't fumble with a note card like she'd seen in movies because she spoke directly from the heart. "I have always loved you, Mariya—from the moment we met. Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you in whatever your endeavour. We tie these knots to symbolize our connection to one another. They represent our trust in each other and the strength of our bond; in sickness and in health, til death do us part."

From her breast pocket, she pulled a simple gold band. She was proud of herself for managing to take Mariya's hand and put it on without dropping it, her trembling digits not helping in the slightest. Once the ring was fit snugly on his finger, she gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it.

Mariya's gaze was misty and, though he'd never admit to it later, he actually had clear his throat to keep his voice from wavering. "I guess you're alright. When we were just kids, had someone told me we'd end up together, I'd have called them crazy." More laughter. "I tolerate you enough to obey your commands on occasion, hold your hand when I feel like it, and cherish you as my wife even when I want to shake you. I tentatively submit myself to be your faithful, loving partner; in sickness and in health, though you'd better hope you're not sick often."

That was... so like Mariya. Kanako beamed, though the Officiant seemed to be at a loss. Mariya's sister offered her the ring, the same simple gold band, and he put it on Kanako's ring finger. His hands didn't shake at all, though his expression was pensive.

"That was lovely," the Officiant said. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you blissfully wedded. You may now kiss each other!"

' _The first of many_ ,' Kanako thought, surprising the blond by dipping him backwards as she laid one on him.

The applause that greeted the gesture was thunderous.

— **Fin—**


End file.
